El Diario de Ema
by Lita Wellington
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu diario cayera en las manos equivocadas?, todos tus secretos serían revelados. Ema su dulce hermana, tiene fantasías y crees ¿qué estarán dispuestos a cumplir sus sueños?, te invito a que conozcan que pensamientos no tan castos y no tan puros le pueden provocar sus hermanos.
1. Chapter 1

**El diario de Ema**

By: Lita Wellington

 **Capítulo Uno**

 ** _"Querida Hermanita"_**

La vida de Ema con su gran familia era la envidia de sus compañeras de universidad, vivir con trece hermanos y no unirlos ningún lazo de sangre eso sí que era una tentación. Actualmente Ema Asahina, se encuentra estudiando Administración de Empresas en Meiji University.

Pronto sería su cumpleaños veintiuno el 08 de Octubre y sus hermanos le estaban preparando su festejo, esta fecha era importante porque cumpliría la mayoría de edad y sus padres estarían con ella. Que más podía pedir ella como cumpleaños bueno… Ema tiene un pequeño secreto.

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Adoro los días domingos, sabes el ¿Por qué?, es el día que están todos mis hermanos reunidos, si mis trece hermanos a quienes amo de manera fraternal, solo que mis sueños no son tan castos que digamos, ellos son los culpables bueno… casi todos ya te he contado anteriormente sobre los hermanos Asahina._

 _Nuevamente volví a soñar con Natsume, los sueños con él van mejorando, me encontraba en su departamento disfrutando de una sesión de sexo realmente salvaje, la única vez que estuve en ese lugar fue el día que descubrí, quien pensaba era mi padre resulto ser mi padre adoptivo, mis padres biológicos murieron cuando yo era bebé._

 _Mis queridos hermanos creen que soy una chica casta y pura, en teoría estoy realmente empapaba gracias a la ayuda de mis mejores amigas, la práctica aun continuo en primera base._

 _Aun continuo sin novio, eso se lo debo a mis trece celópatas particulares, han espantado a todos mis pretendientes en los últimos tres años, prefiero dedicarme a mi carrera y seguir escribiendo mis sueños eróticos, qué más quisiera que estos se volvieran realidad ese sería mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños._

 _Hasta aquí te dejo querido diario debo bajar a desayunar ya deben estar todos reunidos y es un placer verlos todos juntos aunque sea una vez al mes._

 _Ema_

Los planes de Ema para ese domingo era desayunar con sus hermanos, ayudar en la cocina e ir al cine con sus dos mejores amigas Hana y Yukime. Decidió ponerse una minifalda color azul marino, una blusa blanca que dejaba descubierto los hombros, se hizo una sencilla cola de caballo alta, en cuanto saliera complementaria con unos botines azul marino y maquillaje discreto.

\- Buenos días – saludo Ema, le gustaba ver la mesa del comedor con todas las sillas ocupadas.

\- Buenos días – respondieron todos al unísono.

Al verla bajar las escaleras, todos quedaron con la boca abierta, Ukyo por poco tira la jarra con jugo de naranja encima de Wataru.

\- ¡Que sexy hermanita! , ¿saldrás con tu novio? – Hikaru siempre con su comentario para hacer rabiar a sus hermanos

\- No, mi último pretendiente huyo de la ciudad después de recibir una amenaza de muerte – respondió Ema mientras recogía la jarra del café de la cocina.

\- Es una lástima, era un muchacho agradable, recuerdo que lo conocí cuando fui a recogerte y te dio ese beso en la frente mientras esperaba tu respuesta de noviazgo – Hikaru veía las caras descompuestas de sus hermanos, aunque quería saber ¿quién? fue el de grandiosa idea de correr al último pretendiente de Ema.

\- Voy al cine con mis amigas – continuo la conversación Ema mientras discretamente veía la cara de pocos amigos de sus hermanos.

\- Puedo ir contigo hermana mayor – Wataru fue el primero en ofrecerse

\- NI lo sueñes Wataru, tienes que estudiar, tus notas no han estado muy bien, eso lo hable con tu profesora la semana pasada – golpe bajo de Masaomi

\- No es justo – el chico de catorce años cruzo los brazos en señal de protesta.

El desayuno transcurrió con la tranquilidad de siempre, los hermanos Asahina disfrutaban estar junto a su querida hermana, Ema les representaba el cielo y el infierno, la pasión y la lujuria.

Hace cuatro años se convirtió en su hermana por el matrimonio de sus padres, lazos de sangre no los unía en absoluto, la amaban, la idolatraban cada uno a su manera, no era secreto entre los hermanos sus sentimientos por ella, Louis salía de ese conflicto porque se consideraba su caballero con armadura junto con Juli que ya tenía un año de haber desaparecido de la vida de Ema.

Tenían una regla de oro y tabú entre ellos, por más que desearan a Ema nunca la tocarían, lo que ellos no sabían que su hermanita tenía otros planes en su cabecita y ellos eran los causantes de sus sueños más estimulantes.

Después del desayuno cada uno se fue a sus actividades del día, los únicos que quedaron en casa fueron Ema, Ukyo y Wataru, este último se encerró en su habitación a estudiar.

Ema se encontraba lavando los platos del desayuno y Ukyo revisaba en su pizarrón si alguien comería en casa, discretamente veía a Ema, definitivamente hoy se veía sexy y esa blusa no era de gran ayuda.

\- Maldición me corte – Ema rompió uno de los vasos, se hizo un corte en el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

\- Dejame ver – Ukyo reviso el dedo – no es muy grave no es necesario de sutura, una bandita será más que suficiente – en uno de los cajones de la cocina tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

\- Gracias Ukyo – Ema le dio un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento – creo que es momento de irme, no llegaré tarde.

\- Si adelante diviértete.

Ema se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse y media hora después salía de Sunrise Residence.

Ukyo opto por irse a la biblioteca para revisar un nuevo caso por demanda de divorcio ya que nadie llegaría temprano y simplemente preparo algo sencillo en la cocina para cuando Wataru fuera a comer, sería el único que comería en casa, además lo hizo para despejar su mente, el beso de agradecimiento de Ema, le despertó pasiones reprimidas, mas tuvo que contenerse y no comérsela a besos. ¡Ay Ukyo si supieras lo que quiere Ema!

 **= o =**

Wataru se aburrió de estudiar, fue a la cocina, no le gustaba usar el elevador optaba subir por la escaleras al pasar por el cuarto de Ema, la puerta estaba entre abierta, iba a cerrar la puerta, sin embargo su curiosidad fue mayor y entro sin permiso, si sus hermanos se enteraban que invadió el espacio de su hermanita, debía considerarse muerto.

La habitación olía al perfume de Ema, todo se encontraba en orden, estaba a punto de salir cuando vio un cuaderno de pasta dura color rojo que llamo su atención, en la portada con letras doradas decía "Diario".

\- Tengo curiosidad – Wataru paso uno de sus dedos por las letras doradas – solo será unas líneas – el menor de los Asahina abrió el diario y comenzó a leer la primera página.

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Hace poco cumplí 19 años y soy muy feliz con mi gran familia, quiero a mis hermanos y a mis padres, sé que es mutuo el cariño._

 _Mamá te obsequio, me dijo que era para guardar mis memorias y cuando quiera volver a revivirlas tú me ayudes a hacerlo realidad, es la primera vez que escribo en uno y lo comienzo por lo siguiente, últimamente he tenido sueños no tan puros y castos, la culpa es de ellos, mis adorados hermanos, son endemoniadamente atractivos, que si tengo que quemarme en el infierno por tener una noche de pasión y lujuria con cada uno de ellos, no me importa, lo acepto con gusto._

 _Diario tu serás mi confidente de hora en adelante, sabrás mis íntimos secretos y fantasías._

 _Ema._

Wataru cerro de golpe el diario, eso era demasiado, las diferentes tonalidades de rojo cubrieron su rostro, se maldecía una y otra vez por haber invadido el espacio personal de su hermana mayor y peor aún leer algo tan personal.

Su Ema, su querida Ema, la chica dulce, quería sentir los placeres de la vida, se preguntó si él podía estar ahí, aunque fuera en pocas líneas, reviso algún detalle algo que dijera que Ema lo deseaba, no tardó en encontrarlo.

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Soy cruel, mas debo confesarte que Wataru siempre sería mi hermanito, no me ha despertado ninguna fantasía, a diferencia de los demás, al ser el menor de la familia todos lo han sobreprotegido, conmigo incluida pronto cumplirá trece años._

 _Solo quiero que encuentre una chica que lo ame y aprenda a valerse por sí solo, que tome sus propias decisiones sin depender de Masaomi quien siempre ha sido su figura paterna._

 _Louis es mi caballero con armadura, tenemos una hermosa hermandad, en una ocasión me confeso: "Ema, todos están locos por ti, desde que llegaste a Sunrise Residence sus vidas cambiaron por completo, yo siempre te veré como mi querida hermana"._

 _Ema_

Wataru le dolió leer aquellas líneas de Ema y ahora tomaría revancha, tomo el diario antes de salir reviso que nadie estuviera cerca, se fue rápido a su habitación, cerro con seguro, prendió su impresora y comenzó a escanear las páginas de diario.

 **= o =**

Después de la película Ema y sus amigas caminaban con dirección a nueva cafetería recién inaugurada donde la especialidad eran los pasteles de fresas y budines.

\- Dime Ema ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a tus hermanos?, no seas egoísta – una chica pelirroja se colocó enfrente de ella esperando su respuesta.

\- Yukime no sea cuchillito de palo, si tienes plan de conquista con uno de sus hermanos mejor espera sentada, ellos solo tienen ojos para Ema – respondió una joven pelinegra.

\- Dentro de un mes es mi cumpleaños, ese día te los puedo presentar a todos – sonrió Ema a sus amigas.

\- Aun festejas con pastel y regalos, eso ya es antiguo, mejor vamos de antro será más interesante – continuo la pelirroja – además es tu mayoría de edad.

\- Tendré que pedir permiso, además estarán mis papás también – Ema se colocaba su chamarra ya que la tarde comenzó a enfriar.

\- Solo que tendremos que dejar el festejo para el sábado 11 de octubre – la pelinegra se animó con la idea.

\- No se diga más, festejaremos tu cumpleaños 21 en un antro, será un grupo reducido de compañeros de universidad, además Kazuo Miyaki quiere salir contigo, será un buen pretexto así tus hermanos no intentaran hacerle alguna maldad.

No era ningún secreto para las amigas de Ema, Yukime Ikeda y Hana Maruyama, que los trece hermanos de Ema, la protegían demasiado, la tenían en un pedestal, desde que comenzó su carrera en Meiji University, han conocido a más de una docena de prospecto novios y estos han huido sin decir adiós.

El último fue un chico de intercambio procedente de México, que por error quiso salir con Ema, solo que de la noche a la mañana regreso a su país.

Hana lo localizó días después y le contó que había recibido un sobre con el dibujo de un corazón con una daga atravesada con la leyenda "Date por muerto, si intentas tocarle aunque sea un cabello a mi querida hermanita".

Yukime fue la primera irse, recibió un mensaje de su novio que ya estaba en el lugar acordado, salir con ellas fue plan con maña, sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con esa relación, su novio era mayor que su amiga por nueve años.

Hana era la confidente de Ema y sabía de sus sueños nada castos, ambas tomaban café y una rebana de pastel de fresa en la nueva cafetería que tenía un ambiente muy acogedor.

\- Por tu cara tuviste otro sueño, ahora ¿quién fue la víctima? – soltó de golpe Hana

\- Hoy fue el turno de Natsume – respondió Ema cabizbaja

\- Es el empresario que tiene su empresa de videojuegos – Hana disolvía un sobre de sustituto de azúcar a su café.

\- Si es él – Ema suspiró – Natsume ya me ha besado, solo ocurrió una vez cuando tenía poco de estar con ellos, fue porque me desaparecí varias horas y lo mandaron a buscarme.

\- Te atrae igual que tus otros hermanos – su amiga esperaba la respuesta, el silencio de Ema lo dijo todo – amiga en lugar de estudiar Administración de Empresas, mejor dedícate a escribir novelas eróticas, tienes mucha tela de donde cortar.

\- Tú y mi diario son mis confidentes y... – Ema se levantó rápido de su asiento y comenzó a tomar sus cosas para irse.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ema? – Hana tomo una de las manos de la castaña para tranquilizarla.

\- Olvide cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y deje encima de mi escritorio el diario, si alguien lo lee, me voy a morir de la vergüenza.

\- Bien, vamos a hacer esto, primero respira hondo y profundo, todos respetan su espacio personal, no pueden haber entrado a tu habitación, tomate tu café y nos vamos a te acompaño a tu casa.

\- Muy bien – aunque Ema no estaba muy convencida con la idea, quería salir volando a su casa en esos momentos

 **= o =**

Ema y Hana llegaron minutos antes de las ocho de la noche, para su suerte no había nadie todo estaba apagado, como lo sospechaba la puerta estaba entre abierta, al entrar encendió la luz, respiro de alivio al encontrar el diario tal como lo dejo en la mañana.

\- Te lo dije amiga todo en orden, bueno es momento de irme, nos vemos mañana en la universidad, además tenemos a primera hora clases de inglés

\- Gracias Hana por acompañarme hasta aquí.

Ema solicitó un taxi para su amiga, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que ella se desviará de su casa, la despidió en la entrada del residencial, cuando subía las escaleras se encontró con Wataru.

\- Buenas noches hermanita, te divertiste con tus amigas

\- Sí, me fue mi bien después del cine pasamos a una nueva cafetería, luego te llevo tienen un…

\- No me interesa, ya es tarde ¿por qué no entramos?, - Wataru consiguió lo que quería al interrumpir a Ema – salí a despejarme un rato, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano estoy a cargo de la limpieza del salón con otros compañeros.

Wataru iba unos pasos delante de Ema, faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta principal se giró para verla de frente y sin mediar palabra, la beso en los labios, la abrazo para sentirla cerca de él.

\- Ahora sí, me voy a dormir, dulces sueños querida hermanita – Wataru entro al elevador que llego al piso tres donde estaba su habitación.

Ya en su habitación Ema tocaba sus labios, era la primera vez que Wataru la besaba, pensó es adolescente, sus hormonas le están jugando una broma pesada, mientras secaba su cabello con la secadora, tomo con su mano libre su diario y lo guardo en el lugar de siempre, se metió a las cobijas y a dormir.

Lo que no sabía Ema que sus secretos más íntimos serían revelados y el culpable estaba maquinando la manera de sacar provecho a la situación, ya no sería el niño dulce, que tenía sobreprotegido ahora cambiaría su manera de pensar y que Ema lo viera como un nuevo prospecto para sus sueños.

Continuara…

Desde que conocí Brothers Conflict, me encantaron los hermanos Asahina, Ema si que tiene suerte, lástima que fueron pocos capítulos.

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado, últimamente mi imaginación está muy prolífica y le pienso sacar provecho, para terminar los fics que quiero entregar este 2018, junto con el Diario de Ema.


	2. Chapter 2

**_El diario de Ema_**

 _By: Lita Wellington_

 ** _Capítulo Dos_**

 ** _"Deseo Cumplido"_**

Wataru no lograba concentrarse en lo más mínimo en la clase de matemáticas del día lunes, se durmió muy tarde por estar leyendo las páginas que escaneo del diario de su querida Ema.

Ahora todo tenía un ¿Por qué?, los conflictos entre sus hermanos mayores, para llamar la atención de la chica de cabello castaño que desde hace cuatro años formo parte de su familia "Los Asahina", desde una sencilla flor, una invitación al cine o recogerla en la universidad.

Sonó la campana del colegio dando por terminada la clase, Wataru salió deprisa de su salón con dirección a la azotea además que ya era la hora del almuerzo y en esta ocasión la pasaría por alto, tenía otras cosas en que pensar, al abrir la puerta para su gran alivio no había nadie, camino hasta las rejas de protección desde su ubicación, podía ver el campo de futbol, el de beisbol, la pista de atletismo y algunos alumnos que tomaban asiento en las bancas de las jardineras para comer sus respectivos almuerzos.

Una leve brisa le alboroto el cabello, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y simplemente comenzó a rememorar todo lo sucedido en los últimos cuatros años.

Wataru Asahina se podía considerar un jovencito afortunado, desde la tierna infancia cualquier capricho le era cumplido, cualquier rabieta le era perdonada, no conoció a su padre, el murió cuando tenía pocos meses de nacido y su hermano Masaomi siempre ha sido la figura paterna ausente, sobre su madre la señora Miwa Asahina, la veía muy poco, siempre ocupada atendiendo su empresa de una reconocida marca de ropa y viajando a los diferentes desfiles de modas alrededor del mundo.

La relación con sus hermanos todo era paz y tranquilidad, cada quien en lo suyo en ocasiones sus hermanos mayores llevaban a sus "novias", en fin así transcurrieron los años, hasta que un día su madre les informo que se volvería a casar y tendrían una hermana, siempre fue el sueño de su madre, tener una hija.

El día que llego su hermana a Sunrise Residence se encontraba con Masaomi recibiendo la mudanza con las pertenencias de ella, solo la conocían por foto y bueno… para Wataru no le hacía justicia era más bonita en persona.

Así su querida hermana mayor Ema, era un nuevo miembro de la familia Asahina.

Los problemas comenzaron a suscitarse semanas después, cada uno de sus hermanos se desvivían por atender cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera, los primeros en tener roces fueron Fuuto y Yusuke, no podían estar juntos en el mismo sitio y menos si Ema estaba cerca de ellos.

En las páginas que leyó del diario, descubrió que Subaru, Tsubaki y Natsume han probado el sabor de sus labios, sin embargo Subaru ni por enterado con unas copas encima perdió la noción del tiempo.

Su hermano Kaname y Fuuto, ellos la bromeaban con palabras en doble sentido, su hermano Azusa le confeso sus sentimientos, Ukyo golpeaba con el sartén a cualquiera que quisiera ponerle un dedo encima a Ema, Kaname era el más afectado con los golpes fue una suerte que no terminara mal de la cabeza.

Hikaru era su favorito siempre embromando a sus hermanos con sus actitudes de conquistadores y poner en evidencia los planes de conquista.

Masaomi e Iori al margen de la situación, siempre callados, observando lo que hacían el resto de sus hermanos, Masaomi platicaba con ella en el jardín cerca del cerezo por horas y su hermano Iori siempre regalándole flores.

En el caso de su hermano Louis, ningún sentimiento romántico tenía por ella, era su hermana y la protegería a capa y espada de cualquiera que pudiera sobrepasarse con Ema.

La información con la cual contaba en esos momentos era oro puro, saber los secretos más íntimos de su hermana, si sus hermanos se enteran de lo que tenía en su poder, ¿podrían terminar los conflictos?, claro que no, al contrario ardería de nuevo Troya.

 **= o =**

Ema y su amiga Hana estaban en la cafetería de la universidad revisando unos apuntes sobre la clase de inglés de ese día, varios alumnos voltearon a observarlas cuando escucharon el grito de la pelinegra.

\- Dime que no es cierto - Hana apenada se cubrió la cara con el libro de inglés - ¿cómo que te beso el pequeño Wataru?

\- No te estoy mintiendo Hana, ayer que te fuiste de casa, al subir las escaleras me encontré a Wataru, platicamos unos momentos, él iba delante de mí y de momento volteo y me beso.

\- Eso sí es nuevo, el pequeño Asahina acaba de entrar en la competencia para conquistar tu corazón – la pelinegra sonrió al observar el leve sonrojo de su amiga – dime ¿qué harás ahora amiga?

\- No lo sé, Wataru es mi hermano menor, no lo puedo ver de otra forma.

\- Eso no pensabas cuando Fuuto te seducía cuando tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, ahora es uno de los protagonistas de tus sueños.

\- Fuuto es muy distinto a Wataru, siempre seguro de sí mismo, cuando lo conocí era un Idol en ascenso ahora reparte el trabajo entre cantar y actuar.

\- Ema quiero preguntarte algo y por favor respóndeme con sinceridad – Hana observaba con seriedad a su amiga – si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer realidad cualquiera de tus fantasías ¿cuál de los hermanos Asahina sería tu primera opción para cumplirla?

\- No te puedo mentir, tenía diecisiete años cuando los conocí, era una joven inexperta bueno… lo sigo siendo – Ema sonrió por su comentario – siempre me sonrojaba por sus comentarios de doble sentido, cuando me acorralaban en la cocina, en la sala o en los pasillos, según ellos querían platicar conmigo

\- Eso no lo pongo en tela de juicio, sigue sucediendo hoy en día, aunque sigues si responder a mi pregunta, debes decidirte por uno de ellos.

\- Eres mi amiga y mi confidente, te confieso que no me importaría quemarme en el infierno por estar con cada uno de ellos – Ema suspiro de resignación al fin pudo liberarse de su martirió personal.

\- Eso es lo único que deseaba saber, los hombres pueden alardear de sus conquistas con sus amigos, en cambio las mujeres somos una tumba en esos casos, solo te puedo dar un consejo o un mal consejo, vive el momento solo una vez se es joven, si quieres vivir una aventura adelante, nadie lo sabrá, será tu secreto.

El celular de Ema comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsa, observo que era una llamada de Natsume, Hana río cuando su amiga le mostro de quien era la llamada, simplemente no podía ser más oportuno el responsable de la mayoría de los sueños de Ema.

\- Hola Natsume, ¿cómo va tu día? – pregunto Ema nerviosa no esperaba que fuera Natsume.

\- Te pasa algo Ema o interrumpo alguna clase – pregunto su hermano.

\- Claro que no, estoy en la cafetería de la universidad con mi amiga Hana, por cierto te mando muchos saludos – mintió para ganar un poco de tiempo y controlar sus nervios – sabes que no me molestan tus llamadas.

\- ¿Quería saber si hoy sales temprano de la universidad?

\- Hoy salgo a las tres de la tarde, mi última clase es francés.

\- Muy bien, entonces paso por ti, nos vemos más tarde Ema.

\- Si, te espero en el lugar de siempre – Ema apago su celular y lo guardo de nuevo en su bolso.

\- Muy bien amiga el destino esta de tu lado, Natsume es el primer elegido

\- Estoy nerviosa, no sé ¿Qué voy a hacer?, cuando estoy con él, me pongo nerviosa

\- Sólo recuerda lo que has soñado, además en tus sueños es con quien perdiste tu virginidad, ahora lo puedes cumplir, toma los vas a necesitar – Hana le entrego una caja con condones a su amiga – mujer previsora vale por dos.

 **= o =**

Ema esperaba a Natsume en un parque cerca de la universidad, ese era el punto de reunión después de lo sucedido meses atrás cuando unas personas mal intencionadas para no llamarlas víboras ponzoñosas, corrieron el rumor que Ema salía con un chico diferente, que era una chica fácil y bueno un sinfín de sandeces, estaba decidida por dejar la universidad para callar las malas lenguas, cuando sus hermanos se enteraron de la situación, todos se presentaron con las alborotadoras y fin de la discusión, ya no volvieron a molestarla, además chico que intentara cortejarla, pasaban por su riguroso escrutinio, al final desistían de sus intentos románticos, el único que pudo llegar a mas fue el joven mexicano de intercambio, le dio un beso en la frente esperando la respuesta a su petición de noviazgo.

Natsume llego a las 3:15 p.m., Ema subió al auto saludándolo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación Ema – comentó Natsume sin perder de vista la calle por donde transitaban – ¿Qué te gustaría comer hoy?, observo lo que hay en la guantera.

\- Me gustaría comer ramen de cerdo, cerca de donde vives hay un restaurante donde se come muy rico – mientras sacaba de la guantera un sobre - ¿qué es esto? – lo empezó a sacudir – no me digas que es el nuevo videojuego.

\- Adivinaste, es el prototipo del juego y quien mejor para darle su visto bueno que la jugadora estrella de la familia Asahina.

\- Gracias por el cumplido – Ema se ruborizo por el comentario.

\- Pedimos el ramen para llevar y revisas el juego en mi departamento, prometo llevarte temprano a casa.

\- Trato hecho, me parece excelente idea.

Como lo planearon pasaron a comprar el ramen y unas sodas, llegaron al departamento de Natsume y fueron recibidos por sus gatos Tsubaki y Azusa, la primera y única vez que estuvo ahí fue hace cuatro años, la primera vez que fue besada por Natsume.

\- Ema por favor, saca el ramen de las bolsas, enseguida llevo lo que falta y comemos – Natsume estaba haciendo ruido en la cocina.

Antes de hacer lo que le pedían, primero fue al baño para lavarse las manos, después colocó sobre la mesa el ramen que compro Natsume, el salía de la cocina con unos vasos.

Platicaron un rato de la universidad, principalmente de los idiomas que estaba estudiando para su carrera que eran inglés y francés, aunque también tenía pensado estudiar español, pero eso sería más adelante, Natsume le platicó sobre el nuevo juego que era de espionaje, la protagonista una mujer, doble agente podía trabajar para los buenos o los malos, dependiendo como querías que se desarrollara la historia y tenía tres finales.

Después de comer, fueron al lugar donde estaba la computadora y precisamente era en la habitación de Natsume. Ema a esas alturas ya era un manojo de nervios, tenía que controlarse si sucedía algo no iba a provocarlo, se daría en su momento.

Ema tomo asiento frente a la computadora, apretó el botón donde colocaría el CD, espero un momento y una chica de cabello castaño le daba la bienvenida: "Hola soy Audrey", soy una agente del servicio secreto, no tengo recuerdos de mi infancia, lo único que tengo es una moneda antigua…

Natsume observaba como se desenvolvía Ema en el juego, realmente era buena, gracias a ella la empresa se encontraba en su mejor momento, aunque tenía su equipo de calidad, nadie mejor para jugarlo que su querida Ema, podía encontrar las fallas en el juego o dar alguna idea extra.

Como era un juego de prueba, únicamente tenía cinco niveles, Ema reviso su reloj ya eran las siete de la noche.

\- Natsume ya debo irme, el juego me parece excelente, la historia de Audrey es todo un misterio y esa moneda me intriga, aunque me gustaría que tuviera un ayudante que le diera pistas sobre su vida pasada.

\- Sabía que me ayudarías, voy a pasar la idea a los chicos de diseño y después te daré el juego completo.

\- Yo estaré lista para jugarlo – Ema estaba por salir de la habitación – una pregunta Natsume, al principio del juego había opción para que Audrey fuera también la villana de la historia, ¿puedo llevarme el disco a casa?

\- Claro es tuyo

Ema regreso por el disco espero que se abriera la puerta del CD, su corazón latía a mil por hora atrás de ella estaba Natsume, al girar para salir de la habitación chocó con él, sonrieron por lo sucedido, se observaron unos momentos y sin mediar palabra comenzaron a besarse.

\- Lo siento Natsume – Ema respiraba con dificultad después de terminar el beso

\- Perdóname no debí hacerlo, soy un idiota, es mejor que te lleve a casa

\- No quiero llegar aun a casa – se sorprendió por sus palabras – una vez me dijiste que esperarías una respuesta mía a tu proposición.

\- ¿Qué decidiste Ema? – Natsume estaba esperanzado por la respuesta de la castaña.

\- Somos hermanos por el matrimonio de nuestros padres, no nos ata ningún lazo sanguíneo, pero…

\- Todavía tienes dudas, prometí esperarte y lo voy a cumplir, aunque en estos momentos me estoy quemando por dentro para tenerte en mis brazos, recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos – Natsume se volvió acerca de manera peligrosa a ella.

\- ¿Qué te impide hacerlo? – la moneda estaba en el aire – quiero que sea nuestro secreto

\- Hablas enserio – ahora Natsume estaba nervioso, esa petición era música para sus oídos

\- De verdad estoy hablando en serio, será nuestro secreto solo seremos Natsume y Ema.

Natsume realmente era el hombre con la mejor suerte del mundo, Ema estaba con él como siempre lo había soñado, noto el nerviosismo de ella, su ego de hombre le daba la primicia de ser el primero en su vida, sería quien la iniciaría en su vida sexual activa.

Los besos en los labios ya eran insuficientes para ambos, Natsume comenzó a lamerle el odio y después el cuello de la castaña, los suspiros que le provocaba eran melodiosos, la primera vez que ella se quedó en casa, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerla suya en aquella ocasión, cuatro años después la tenía en su habitación suspirando por sus caricias.

Ema aunque inexperta, le quito la corbata y el saco quedando olvidados en alguna parte de la habitación, nerviosa trataba de desabotonar la camisa sin éxito, Natsume sonrió por el intento tomo sus manos y beso cada dedo.

\- No te preocupes, lo hago por ti – Natsume se desabotono la camisa y la dejo sobre una silla – ahora es mi turno

Le pidió a Ema que levantara sus manos para quitarle la blusa, después la falda dejándola solo en ropa interior esta era de color rosa, admiro la belleza de su cuerpo y la llevo a la cama, le pidió que se acostaba mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

\- Estoy nerviosa – Ema se ruborizo al sentir que Natsume se colocaba encima de ella para volver a besarla.

\- No debes preocuparte, eres muy importante para mí, no pienso dañarte, si lo deseas podemos parar y olvidar que esto sucedió.

\- Por favor, quiero hacer el amor contigo, solo que… - se quedó callada y coloco sus manos sobre sus ojos.

\- Es tu primera vez

\- Si

\- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, gracias por darme tu mayor tesoro – le dio un beso en la frente – solo espera un momento – Natsume volvió a levantarse fue al cajón de su escritorio y saco unos condones – seré gentil contigo, eres mi muñequita de porcelana que debo cuidar.

Natsume selló con un beso sus palabras, los besos que siguieron se volvieron demandantes, Ema respondía torpemente, ni en sus sueños más locos estaba preparada para lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos con el dueño de la mayoría de sus sueños eróticos.

Se despojaron del resto de la ropa, el tocarse al fin piel a piel, fue grafíticamente, Ema pasaba sus manos por la espalda de su amante y termino clavándole las uñas, el dolor fue placentero para Natsume, le recordaba que no era un sueño, realmente estaba con su adorada castaña.

\- Por favor Natsume quiero sentirte dentro de mí – Ema sentía calor en su bajo vientre

\- Como tu ordenes – tomo uno de los condones que dejo en el piso cerca de la cama, parecía adolescente, no podía abrir el sobre al final lo consiguió, lo colocó en su erección y volvió a colocarse entre las piernas de Ema – voy a entrar poco a poco hasta que te acostumbres

\- Si – Ema sintió como si miles de agujas le fueran clavadas en el cuerpo, guardo silencio un momento, Natsume volvió a besarla para que se relajara.

\- Es tu noche y quiero que la disfrutes, no puedo más quiero hacerte mía

\- Hazlo estoy lista.

De una estocada rompió el himen, un hilito de sangre cubrió la colcha, Natsume dejo que Ema se acostumbrara a su intromisión, para su beneplácito ella comenzó a moverse y el respondió, los movimientos fueron lentos y cadenciosos, le pidió que lo abrazara con sus brazos y piernas, las penetraciones se volvieron más aceleradas y profundas, tal vez no tengan un futuro juntos, este era su momento e iban a sacarle provecho.

\- No pares, quiero ser tuya Natsume – la voz de Ema era entrecortada

\- Me gusta que digas mi nombre, hazlo de nuevo – el no paraba de penetrarla con fuerza.

\- Natsume, Natsume, Natsume.

Ema llegó a su primer orgasmo, seguida de Natsume, se quedaron unos instantes abrazados, Natsume se levantó para ir al baño y tirar el condón, regreso a la habitación, la encontró con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ema, no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste conmigo

\- Yo lo decidí, además será nuestro secreto

\- Si, nuestro secreto – Natsume comprendía que no volvería a repetirse, si sus hermanos se enteraban que ella fue suya, que fue el primero, debía considerarse hombre muerto.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche Ema llegó a Sunrise Residence, le pidió a Natsume que la dejara cerca del edificio, en el trayecto le mando un mensaje a Masaomi y Ukyo, pidiéndole disculpas por no haber avisado que llegaría tarde a casa, mintió que tenía un trabajo en equipo con su amiga Hana y Yukime, le mando un mensaje a Hana para llamará a casa en unos quince minutos para saber si ya había llegado.

\- Buenas noches – saludo Ema entrando en la estancia principal – siento mucho no avisar por llegar tarde.

\- No te preocupes Ema, cuando se está en la universidad se olvida uno del tiempo – Ukyo la observaba desde la cocina.

\- De todos modos fue una imprudencia de mi parte…- para alivio de Ema sonó el teléfono

\- Casa de la familia Asahina – Ukyo contesto desde la cocina.- si, enseguida te la paso – te llama Hana.

\- Gracias Ukyo contesto en la sala – Ema espero a que colgara el teléfono de la cocina para hablar con su amiga - ¡Hola Hana!, si, acabo de llegar, mañana llevo la parte que me corresponde para el nuevo proyecto, muy gracias nos vemos en la universidad.

Ema estaba en su habitación después de un relajante baño, aun se sentía un poco adolorida de lo sucedido horas antes, el estar con Natsume fue una experiencia maravillosa, la triste realidad que no podía repetirse, estos acarrearía problemas, si ya había problemas desde su llegada, no quería poner una raya más al tigre.

 **= o =**

Ukyo revisaba su caso de divorcio en su habitación, cuando recibió una llamada a su celular.

\- Buenas Noches Ukyo, te llamo para avisarte que el juicio de la demanda de divorcio, cambio de horario ahora será a las 14:00 p.m. el día de mañana.

\- Gracias por avisar Kasahara, de todos modos mañana paso a la oficina y de ahí me voy al juicio.

\- Por cierto, hace rato vi salir a tu hermano Natsume de su edificio con una chica muy linda.

\- Debe ser una nueva novia, espero que ya sea la oficial

\- Eso espero, las chicas con las que llegue a verlo eran de cabello rojizo y esta era castaña.

\- Entiendo, bueno Kasahara, debo colgar nos vemos en la oficina mañana.

\- Si, hasta mañana.

Continuara…

Después de meditar, quedó listo el capítulo dos, si me costó bastante el desarrollar la trama de este capítulo y me gusto como me quedó ¿Qué decisión tomará Ukyo?, será el siguiente en la lista de sueños por cumplir de Ema.

Lita Wellington.


End file.
